Un instant
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Un moment capturé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ... Harry déprime un peu, mais ses amis sont là ! Petit moment tout doux.
Résumé : Un moment capturé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ... Harry déprime un peu, mais ses amis sont là ! Petit moment tout doux.

.

* * *

 **Un instant**

 **.**

Je me tiens là, assis sur les talons. À genoux sur la roche dure, faisant face à la mer. Deux. Nous n'avons détruits que deux horcruxes en quatre mois. Ça n'avance pas et les mangemorts continuent à tuer encore et encore, sans pitié, torturant plus cruellement à chaque fois.

Je suis harassé par l'attente, la traque continuelle de nos ennemis et des créatures monstrueuses qui les accompagnent.

Chaque jour, je m'en veux un peu plus du temps que nous prenons à trouver ces fichus artefacts maléfiques, du temps que je met à me préparer pour tuer Voldemort.

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne me retourne pas. Elle est trop petite et trop légère pour appartenir à Ron. Hermione dépose un baisé sur ma joue et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle laisse sa main sur mon épaule et masse de son pousse ma clavicule. La pression est si légère que c'est plus une caresse, et cela m'apaise un peu.

J'entends quelques pas lourd qui s'arrêtent derrière moi. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec son habituelle brusquerie. Je sourit.

\- Rentre, on va manger, me dit-il.

Il repart dans la tente, semble-t-il, j'entends le bruissement du tissu.

\- A table, me chuchote Hermione se levant et rejoignant notre ami.

Je reste un instant et fini par me levé à mon tour.

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je n'ai plus faim depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais le monde magique à, paraît-il, besoin de moi. La prophétie est très claire à ce sujet, je ne peux mourir que de sa main et lui de la mienne. Et puis je ne résiste pas aux yeux noirs de Hermione et à la peur dans ceux de Ron.

.

Ron à déjà mis la table. Je lui souris. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que les miens. Il répond à mon geste et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Heureusement qu'ils sont là tous les deux.

D'un geste il m'intime de m'asseoir près de lui, ce que je fais. Hermione dépose un petit chaudron sur la table : Encore une soupe. Ou plutôt de l'eau chaude avec quelques plantes cueillies dans l'après midi.

\- Désolée, le festin devra attendre.

Elle grimace.

\- J'irai chassé demain, dis-je.

Hermione hausse les sourcils et sourit. J'entends Ron pouffé à mes côtés. Je me retourne et vois lentement son sourire atteindre ses yeux. Cela fait longtemps. Alors je ris aussi. Hermione éclate de rire et se plie en deux. Ron en pleur presque. Ça fait un bien fou !

\- Ok, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, je vais au moins essayé ! Allez, donnez-moi vos assiettes !

Ron m'ébouriffe encore les cheveux et me tend la sienne.

Il en a pris l'habitude. Il ne s'exprime que peu sur ses sentiments mais communique à sa manière, avec des gestes. En général je ne suis pas très tactile – jamais en réalité – mais de la part de mes deux amis, les seuls vrais Amis, tout contact est salvateur. Quand ils me touchent, c'est comme si le poids sur mes épaules s'allégeait, et j'arrive à respirer normalement à nouveau, ne serai-ce qu'un instant.

Nous mangeons tous les trois, le silence est revenu. La soirée se passe, comme toutes les autres. Hermione lit au près du feu et Ron et moi l'écoutons. Ce soir nous avons droit à un conte moldu, ainsi Ron ne le connaît pas et moi je n'avais jamais entendu la véritable version, celle de Andersen et non celle enjolivée de Disney.

Alors que la sirène devenue humaine pour quelques jours retournait à la mer, laissant des empruntes de sang sur le sable, et qu'elle se transformait en écume, je m'assoupis contre mon ami. La voix douce d'Hermione me berce et un bras fort m'attire et appui ma tête contre son épaule. Et je me laisse emporté.

.

Des pas raisonnent sur le carrelage. J'ai froid et il fait sombre. Une voix tonne au bout du couloir mais je ne la comprend pas. Je m'aventure sans bruit. Je ne marche pas je rampe. Plus je m'approche, plus je reconnais la voix.

Dumbledore.

Je l'aperçois alors dans l'embrasure de la porte entre-ouverte. Je me glisse dans la pièce plus sombre encore que le couloir. Le puissant sorcier discute avec une silhouette encapuchonnée. De folles mèches bouclées s'échappent d'un masque blanc. C'est Bellatrix. Elle m'aperçois aussi et je sais qu'elle sourit. Le directeur se retourne et une étincelle s'allume dans ses petits yeux bleus, ils brillent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il tend la main à la mangemort et celle-ci lève sa baguette vers moi. Un flash vert en sort et me brûle la poitrine.

.

Je suis trempé, j'étouffe, j'ai chaud, je tremble.

\- Harry, ça va, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ! C'est moi, ton ami, Ron ! Je t'en pris calme toi !

Je tremble de froid, ma vision est trouble. Je crois que je pleure, je suis tellement trempé. Je suis brûlant et quelque chose bloque mes jambes. Je délire.

\- Hermione aide moi ! Il convulse !

\- Ses jambes sont emmêlées dans la couverture ! Attend …

Je sens des mains me manipuler et mes jambes retrouvent toute liberté de mouvement.

\- Harry, chut. Ça va, respire, chut.

Hermione chuchote à mon oreille et me caresse les cheveux tandis que Ron me serre fort dans ses bras et me berce.

Mes tremblements se calme finalement, et je retrouve progressivement une respiration normale.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé …

Je répète ces mots comme une litanie mais ma voix est rauque, j'ai dû hurlé dans mon sommeil.

\- Harry, tu n'a pas à t'excuser, tais toi, tout va bien, on est là.

Je crois que je me calme enfin, mes paupières sont lourdes et Ron me berce toujours. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

J'entends avant de sombré, la voix de Hermione qui chantonne un air doux.

.

Quand je me réveil, un corps chaud m'enserre et je sens une main au creux de mon cou. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière perce à travers le tissu clair de la tente. Je vois flou, je n'ai pas mes lunettes sur le nez. Je devine la silhouette d'Hermione devant mon visage, c'est son petit poing dans mon cou. Un bras fort empoigne mon t-shirt et un torse puissant contre mon dos se soulève au rythme d'une respiration chaude qui souffle sur ma nuque. Je suis tellement bien que je n'ai aucune envie de me lever.

Sauf qu'il le faut bien ! Les horcruxes ne vont pas se trouver tout seuls.

J'ai encore réveillé mes amis, cette nuit. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai pu hurler avant de m'extraire de ce cauchemars, mais leur nuit à du être courte. Je ne vais pas les réveiller, ils ont besoin de sommeil. En attendant, je vais aller préparer un repas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner.

Encore.

D'abord, il faut que j'arrive à me défaire de ce méli-mélo de couvertures et de membres. Pour l'instant je ne peux bouger que mon bras gauche. Si j'ôte facilement la main d'Hermione de mon cou, Ron empoigne mon t-shirt d'une telle force que je ne sais comment je vais pouvoir me lever. Heureusement il a le sommeil lourd et en me tortillant petit à petit, peut être que je pourrai me retirer de son étreinte.

Je dois reculer dans les couvertures et retirer mon haut car sa main est indéfectiblement accrochée à lui. Je me tourne, dans un premier temps, sur le dos. Ainsi je ne suis plus plaqué contre le large torse de Ron et mon bras droit est libéré de mon propre poids. Puis je lève doucement mes bras et commence à me tortiller vers le bas. Mon t-shirt remonte peu à peu le long de mon ventre, je passe un bras.

C'est une véritable gymnastique !

Mon deuxième bras est un peu plus facile à passer, mais maintenant il reste la tête, et Ron qui tiens le col. Heureusement c'est encore un des t-shirt trop grand de mon cousin et ma tête n'est pas bien grosse, comme le reste de mon corps.

Une fois debout, le tour n'est pas finit. Je ne vois toujours rien.

Où ai-je posé mes lunette hier ? Je ne me rappel plus. Je ne me souviens pas de les avoir enlever d'ailleurs. Si ce n'est pas moi qui les ai retirer, alors elles sont sur la table à côté des livres de Hermione.

Bingo ! Elle fait bien les choses, comme toujours.

Je m'habille, jette un dernier regard à mes amis, encore étendus sur le sol, enchevêtrés dans leurs couvertures. Ron tient encore mon t-shirt.

Je sors armé de ma baguette et du petit couteau que m'a offert Rémus avant notre départ.

Il y a un petit bois qui suit la côte où nous nous sommes installés provisoirement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais bien pouvoir ramener… Je ne connais pas les plantes et je n'ai jamais chasser. Mais je n'ai jamais essayer non plus. Comment pourrais-je procéder ? Stupefixier les animaux puis les tuer ? Utiliser le sortilège de mort ? Non, sûrement pas ! Je ne peux tout de même pas les ramener vivants. J'aurais l'air malin ! Mais en même temps ce serait pire de ne rien ramener du tout.

.

Quand je ressort du bois, j'ai réussi à tuer un lapin ! C'est peu, mais c'est fou comme ça peut être rapide ces bête là. Les stupefixier n'est pas chose aisée, et leur tordre le cou non plus. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me suis absenté mais le soleil a un peu monté dans le ciel. Pourtant, il n'y a toujours aucun bruit qui s'élève de la tente, rien qui n'indique que mes amis sont levés.

Un pas dessous la toile et je les découvrent dormant encore. Leurs corps se sont naturellement rapprochés et leurs positions en cuillère ne pourrait leur permettre plus de contact. Hermione a roulé à ma place et le bras de Ron enserre maintenant sa taille fine. Pourtant il n'a pas lâcher mon t-shirt. Un reflex de préhension sûrement, son poing le serre tellement fort.

Mon regard s'attarde quelques minutes sur eux, ils sont paisible et dorment si bien.

\- Quand je ne suis pas là pour hurler et les réveiller, tout vas toujours mieux ! Murmurais-je à moi même.

Bon. Le lapin c'est pour plus tard. Je ne peux décemment pas leur en servir au petit déjeuner. Mais les quelques baies, les fruits et la sève que j'ai récolté feront l'affaire. Et puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se lever de si tôt, peut être pourrais-je faire un saut dans un super marché moldu et ramener du lait ? On a prévu de déménager dans la journée de toute manière, si je transplane plusieurs fois pour brouiller les pistes et que je ne me fais pas prendre là bas, tout ira bien ! En dix minutes c'est réglé !

.

Le magasin est bondé, tant mieux. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire. Je ne viens chercher que du lait. Ce n'est déjà pas très sécuritaire comme opération, mais quand on veut faire plaisir à ses meilleurs amis – ils prennent quand même soin de moi 24h/24, 7jr/7 ! – on compte pas.

Je trouve le bon rayon, passe à la caisse, et re-transplane dans l'autre sens. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Ça devrait suffire. Maintenant direction la lande et la tente.

.

Les baies et la sève, c'est tout de même meilleur avec un bon bol de lait ! En plus des quelques fruits, dont certains que je presse, quel repas de roi que voilà ! J'en salive, mais n'en mange pas un morceau. J'ai manger quelques baies en chemin, ce festin là est spécialement pour Hermione et Ron. Avec ce que je leur fais subir...

Je détruit les briques de lait d'un coup de baguette, et puisqu'ils ne se lève pas encore, je m'en vais dehors préparer le lapin loin de la tente. A l'aide de la magie, dépecer un lapin c'est tout de même bien moins salissant que sans. En un rien de temps, la bête est vidée, nettoyée, et prête à rôtir sur sa branche de noisetier. Toujours à l'aide de la magie j'ai nettoyé la peau aussi, je l'ai raclé puis tanné, ainsi elle pourra peut être nous servir. Qui sait ? Et je remercie encore Hermione pour le livre « Premières nécessités d'un baroudeur » qu'elle a pensé à emmener dans son sac sans fond.

.

Quand j'entre, à nouveau, dans la tente, Ron, toujours en boxer – c'est ainsi qu'il dort – est en train de mordiller le lobe d'oreille d'une Hermione échevelée, en tenue de nuit elle aussi, un simple débardeur qui ne laisse pas beaucoup place à l'imagination et un bas de survêtement. Elle glousse doucement et lui répond par quelques baisers papillons sur son visage. Alors Ron se fait plus entreprenant et commence des sussions sur sa gorge, en descendant lentement vers la poitrine de mon amie qui rougit de plus belle.

Le spectacle m'a un peu surprit et je suis resté bloqué à l'entrée, mais la scène que mes yeux viennent de voler tourne dans ma tête et je finis par réagir. Je dois sortir. Leur laisser toute l'intimité qu'ils méritent. Je fais demi-tour silencieusement et tend le bras pour pousser la toile dans l'autre sens. Mais mon geste est à peine engager que la voix de Hermione m'arrête.

\- Non ! Ne part pas. Viens.

Elle a parlé à voix basse et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me retourne et sa main est tendue vers moi. J'avais apparemment bien compris la première fois.

Je me sens tout de même de trop. Je reprend mon geste et sort en vitesse. Aussitôt dehors, passé le cap de la toile, mon esprit prend feu, je suis comme stupéfixier. Je n'ai jamais été témoins d'une quelconque affection aussi intime et si je ne suis pas choqué, ça me gène énormément.

Le bruit de la toile se froissant retentit derrière moi et la seconde d'après je sens un corps dans mon dos. Deux bras puissant m'enserrent et un nez vient se fourré dans mes cheveux. Je suis électrisé. Ron, toujours aussi peu vêtu, me soulève et me ramène à l'intérieur. Il me dépose au milieu de la tente où Hermione se tient debout. Il ne me lâche pas.

Elle nous regarde.

\- Reste, dis-t-elle d'une douce voix.

Je ne sais que lire dans ses yeux, mais elle sourit. Le nez dans mes cheveux n'a pas bouger d'un iota, pendant le court trajet. Soudain, elle se décolle et le menton de mon ami vient se posé sur mon épaule. Les bras de Ron cernent toujours mon abdomen.

Hermione se rapproche de nous et passe ses deux bras autour de nos cous.

\- Câlin général, dit-elle.

D'abord surpris, je hausse les sourcils. Mais le sentiment que ces gestes me procurent est tellement bon et me fait tellement de bien que je me laisse porté dans cette étreinte.

Derrière moi j'entends Ron rire et, ça aussi, ça fait du bien. Même si je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise et que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place au milieu de mes deux amis. Je ne sais pas bien où poser les mains, ni que faire de mes bras ballant, mais là encore, mes amis se chargent de prendre les choses en mains.

Littéralement.

Hermione attrape l'une des miennes et la pose sur sa taille tandis que Ron attrape l'autre et la pose sur l'épaule de mon amie.

\- Calme toi. Détends toi, vieux, laisse toi faire, marmonne sa voix grave.

Ok.

Ce n'est pas désagréable. Ça n'est en rien gênant. C'est même plutôt bon, rassurant. Alors je puise la force de cette étreinte, de ce « câlin général », et me ressource. Je n'avais jamais été entier à ce point. Ces deux corps sont comme une extension du mien et leurs doux contact est bienfaisant.

Puis soudain, il devient puissant.

Et enfin je revis.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :)

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


End file.
